Midnight Run
by CGI
Summary: What was Sophia and Luke doing in the woods the night Kanin came to Wolf Lake?


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: I always wanted to know what Luke and Sophia were doing in the woods when Kanin nearly hit Sophia. This is my own little Wolf Lake pseudo-prequel. I will have the new chapter of a Real Piece of Work up soon.

Midnight Run

How sad was this. Sixteen years old, no school in the morning, her dad wasn't at home, and she had no plans. Saturday night and she was working at the diner. She should be out there: dating, partying, and setting stuff on fire. But no, she was serving barbeque to the lucky teens with social lives. This sucked. Well at least it was almost ten o'clock and her shift was almost over. Kit had a date and Sarah was feeling under the weather. Everyone had plans. She handed out the checks for her last straggling diners in a subtle hint to leave. If she got out early enough, maybe she could see a movie. Good, hint was taken by all but one table. Ugh, shouldn't they be at the lake.

Sean, Luke, Presley, and Brianna had finished their meal a while ago but were showing no signs of leaving. Sophia would rather chew glass and wear steel underwear than deal with Brianna and Presley. Well at least she didn't need to bother with sucking up for a tip.

"Will you guys be needing anything else?"

She was long use to the sneers that resembled a Picasso nightmare that came from these two bitches. Sean was about the order something but Luke cut him off.

"We're good."

Sophia locked eyes with the man meat of every teenage girls' fantasy. Her stomach dropped and her eyes dried. God did he ever blink? And why did he have to be wearing that tight long sleeve shirt or for that matter why was wearing a shirt at all? Wait, where was she? Crap that's right, the diner…people…Brianna and Presley.

"Isn't it past your bed time, zoo bait?"

Sophia scoffed and headed to clean up the emptied tables. Hairy bitches.

Luke watched Sophia go. He dreamt of her in that uniform. She always made him hungry. Very, very hungry. Maybe he would order another burger.

"Seriously why are we still here? Don't you want to go to the lake?" Luke looked at Brianna wrapped around his arm. He didn't need to read her mind to know she wasn't talking about swimming. Maybe he didn't need to eat after all. A run sounded good. He looked her up and down again. Yeah a run amongst other things sounded good.

"Sean, pay."

Sean growled but obeyed, throwing down some cash. Luke waited for Brianna to get up from the booth first but she was taking her time giving him plenty to look at in her short skirt. He had his arm over her shoulder and headed for the door. Half way to the door they passed Sophia cleaning a booth. She had her knee on the seat and she was bent over wiping the table down. The hunger was back and what Brianna was offering wasn't what he was craving but it would have to do for now. His mood soured the further he got from the booth.

Luke drove to the lake with Brianna practically in his lap. The lake shined under his headlights. As soon as he had the engine off, Brianna was on him faster than a starving tick. Presley and Sean took off for the woods leaving the two behind.

There were many things that Luke loved about his car and the bench style front seat was definitely top of the list. Just as his favorite thing about Brianna by far was her short skirts. It took seconds for Luke to get his pants undone and to lift her skirt. But first things first, he lowered his nose to her hip and inhaled. He smelled along her flat stomach to her neck. She wasn't in heat just willing. The last thing he needed was to have pups with this bitch. Time to scratch an itch.

Luke breathed deeply, tasting the air around him. The lake was calm before him. Brianna had already joined Presley and Sean. They were waiting for him just beyond the tree line. He needed to run. He had scratched one itch and now it was time to take care of another. He could feel his pelt waiting just beneath his skin. But all he could focus on was his hunger that had nothing to do with food. He had left his clothes in his car.

Half way to the trees he was running on all fours. He ran past the others and they followed. They asked why he was heading back towards town but he just told them to get lost. The girls tried to keep near but he quickly outpaced them.

As usual, Luke had no particular plan. He just knew that he wanted to see what would happen. The Rendezvous was ahead but that wasn't what he was looking for. He smelled the air and grinned when he found the familiar scent.

She was just up the road, walking undoubtedly home. He crept alongside her still protected from view by the trees. He knew she would be crossing the street soon. He needed to get his prey away from the safety of the lit sidewalk. It was time to start the game.

His howl was low and nonthreatening. Just letting her know that he was near. Sophia stopped and turned in his direction. She looked as if she was going to say something but thought better of it. She kept her eyes in his direction but continued to take a few steps. Luke shifted back but stayed hidden.

"Sophia," he sung out.

This time she took a step toward the trees. "Whose there?"

"Sophia," there it was that playful taunt but this time she recognized it. Why did her heart have to speed up when he said her name?

"Ugh, Luke, what are you doing?" She walked into the trees towards his voice.

"Come on Sophia. Don't you want to play with me?" Now that sent a shiver down her spine. She laughed nervously. Luke had played the creepy predator with her before. Especially since Ruby let them watch Child's Play while she was supposed to be babysitting them.

"Well now I don't want to." She heard him chuckle, "Where are you? I can barely see anything."

The light from the streetlamps was gone now. She kept her hands on the trees in case she tripped. Just how far in was he? It wasn't like Luke to stay hidden. He was way too vane for that. The further she left man made road the clearer it got. She just need to get acclimated to the moonlight that peeked through the trees.

"So are we playing hide and seek?"

"No, I've decided its time for another lesson."

Sophia wasn't sure but she knew he was real close by. Her eyes hadn't adjust that well yet. There was movement just ahead and she followed hit.

"You want to know more about the pack and I think it is time we take a run together."

His eyes were shining in the dark. She knew that look, like he was starving and she was a quarter pounder with cheese. She hesitated for a moment. But her father always told the most important thing was not to be afraid.

"Luke," he was stalking towards her now. The moon was barely showing through but as he got closer she could make out his silhouette and he was most definitely naked. Crap. Her heart started doing the conga. There was no way of hiding that out here. Shit, where did he go. She hated when he did that.

"Sophia," there was that freaking sing song again. She knew she wasn't in danger. Well that's not entirely true. She wasn't in any mortal danger. Luke may be a hormonally driven jackass but he wasn't a psycho.

She thought the situation over. What harm could a midnight run through wolf infested wilderness do? After all she had just been trying to think of something to do. Just for fun she turned around and ran. Luke was in front of her in an instant. She stopped a few feet away. He was breathing rapidly and grinning his twisted little grin that made her toes curl. When he looked like that she wanted to smack him.

"I think I'm gonna head home and get a jump on homework." She never liked to let him think he was winning. He shook his head, eyes flashing. "I just got off work and its la…" She darted off feigning to the right but took off to the left. She was a little startled when this time her path was blocked by a large wolf.

Sophia huffed, "now that's just not fair." She licked her lips already excited for some unknown reason. "Fine, but I get a ten second head start and if I get hurt, you have to explain to my dad."

Luke's tail was wagging but he growled at the last bit. But whatever, he snapped his jaws a few times. It was a deal. He scratched at the ground a little and stretched, warming up his muscles. Sophia jumped up and down a few times to loosen up. She looked at him to say she was ready. He nodded his head looking to the trees ahead. He let out a sharp bark and she was off.

Ten…nine…he could barely hold back from following but he counted down. Six…his heart was pumping…three. Screw it. He was never patient. Sophia was always a fast runner. The track team had tried to recruit her every year. He followed her scent that stood out in the air. He could barely see her through all the trees and plants. She had managed to stay on her feet despite her disadvantage. He could hear her fast but steady heart as it raced to keep her moving. She wasn't going to give up. This was more than he had hoped for.

When it came to having fun, Sophia seemed to not mind being pushed. And Luke certainly like to push her to try new things. He lost sight of her and he skidded to a halt. She had changed course and was heading south. They must be getting close to the county line. Son of a bitch, she knew he wouldn't be able to follow if she crossed it. He felt his speed picking up. This was no longer a friendly run for them but a chase. She could cross the territory line. But he wasn't going to let her. He could see her now. She was so close. The border was just another quarter mile after crossing the road into town. That was just ahead and she had just broken through the trees.

Luke felt his heart stop. He heard the motorcycle before she saw it. She was a deer caught in the headlights. He was torn between relief that she was fine and rage at what nearly happened. That bastard nearly ran her down. Luke was just behind the trees. She was willing him to stay hidden. The biker hopped off and removed his helmet.

"Are you okay? You need to be more careful." The man came up on Sophia fast. She glared and started to head back towards Luke.

"Hey!" That dickwad grabbed Sophia.

"Hey!" She pushed his arm off fast and hard. His next words were the only thing that kept Luke from tearing him limb from limb.

"Hold on. I'm a police officer." Fuck. Sophia looked to make sure he was still out of sight. This wasn't good.

"Yeah, well you don't look like one." He flashed her his badge. This really wasn't good. Now there was no way she could just wander off back into the woods miles from town nor could he nonchalantly walk out of the trees bare ass naked to her rescue especially after she just came hauling ass out of them moments before.

"Okay?" Sophia looked to Luke. She needed to think.

"What, what is it?" The cop looked his way. Luke backed up a little, hiding.

"What's what?" Now this was something Sophia could do. She was the master of misdirection. Luke had seen her pull it countless times with her dad.

"What you're running from." The cop was searching the trees.

"You are a cop." Sophia laughed at him. She didn't waste time getting his attention by climbing on the back of the bike as if she were invited.

"Well, let's go." He was still glancing to the woods as if he had more questions. But Sophia knew what made any adult male forget what was happening. The woes of teen girls, "Come on. What are you waiting for? If my dad finds out I'm gone, he's gonna totally go berserko on me."

He was hesitant but Sophia's Jedi mind trick was powerful. He handed her his helmet. "Put this on." The guy climbed on and started the bike.

Sophia kept looking to Luke. She was protecting him but there was no way he was going to let her ride off with some stranger with a possible plastic badge. He kept up with the bike and Sophia kept checking to see if he was still there. He stopped when they reached the town. This was their turf. She would be fine.


End file.
